


Safe

by SeadogBootyPine



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Oh also Havve speaks in this because he just can ok, Robot Feels, Soft Feels, hand holding, tired cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeadogBootyPine/pseuds/SeadogBootyPine
Summary: The boys retire to bed after a long day.
Relationships: Doctor Sung (TWRP)/Havve Hogan (TWRP), Doctor Sung/Havve Hogan
Kudos: 5





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this technically feature's my Sung facecanon who has (tentacles for hair) but if you just ignore the aquatic comment and the mention of his hair then your good to imagine your own Sung! Enjoy~

It had been a long day, a very long day, 36 hours to be exact on the planet Xenus Vulal, where they currently reside on. The twrpcrew had been here for 14 days now, finally finishing the quest that brought them here. They had been tasked with securing and rescuing the local wildlife from a week long storm that would hit in a few days. Finishing the task earlier than anticipated meant they had time to leave Xenus Vulal before the storm set in.

But for now, it was time to de-stress and rest.

Meouch greeted the three of them as the walked through the ship and reached the kitchen. The Commander had broken a bone in his foot two days prior and wasn't able to help with the rest of the task, which left him bored and had the boys working a bit extra, but they still finished ahead of schedule. They ate together as they normally do, then Phobos decided to retire early to his quarters, leaving them to chat after food. But Havve could see Sung's body slump more as the minutes passed, his eye blinking slower and started to droop closed more.

“Okay Meouch, I better help Sung to bed otherwise he's gonna pass out on the table.” Havve told Meouch, getting up to help Sung up.

“Hey I'm not tired! Havve we were discussing...... what were we discussing?” Sung said as he looked at Havve then Meouch.

“Sure your not buddy, goodnight guys.” Meouch chuckled. Havve got a hold on Sung, putting his arm around his waist to help him towards his quarters. Sung waved goodbye to Meouch who waved back chuckling again.

“Man you really need a shower Sung.” Havve said on the way.

“Yeah well, well you... you need an outfit change.” Sung retorted back making Havve let out a robotic snort. Sung let up some tired grumbles as they reached his room.

“Sung you really should have a shower, get out of your armor, you'll sleep better.” He told him as he sat him on the bed.

“Hmm no I don't think so, I'll fall asleep and drown.” Sung said, grabbing Havve's hands as he tried to walk to get his change of clothes.

“Babe you can't drown, your aquatic.” Havve chuckled at him and turned around, threading his hands in Sung's.

“Yeah, well I can still hit my head.... plus I don't want you to leave..” Sung looked up at him pouting.

“Well, at least let's change you into something more comfortable, and clean, you don't wanna sleep in dirt and rocks my star.”

“Hmm no.” Sung replied, then pulled him into a hug down onto the bed.

“Love your not sleeping like this.”

“Yeah we'll you better get comfy, because I'm about to fall asleep.” Havve sighed as Sung let him go and moved up onto the bed, laying down, his head and back propped up by pillows. Sung looked up at him from his tentacle hair sprawled out it all directions. Havve motioned him to come join him, which he did, he slotted in beside Havve, half on him, arm around his waist, and slotted his head just under his chest-plate.

“Are you even comfortable?” Havve asked him. Sung grumbled out a “No” and “But your warm” and made no efforts to move. Havve let out a sigh, and reached down, to at least attempt take off Sun's pauldrons, which he did with mild struggle.

Sung looked up at him, afterwards, giving him a soft tired smile, his eyes smiling alongside him. Havve moved his hand over to Sun's face cupping his jaw as he stroked his lips with his thumb. Sung kissed his thumb smiling at him more, then grabbed his hand, and kissed his knuckles which made Havve heat up.

Sung threaded his hand in Havve's and moved his head back down as his eyes fell shut. Exhausted, he fell asleep very quickly. Sung was gonna be even more sore when he woke up, Armor on, Havve's body digging into him. But he wasn't going to worry about that anymore, Sung was here, safe in his arms fast asleep and that’s all that really mattered. He would have to charge on the trip back home but that was fine because he got to hold, well be held, by the love of his electronic life. But for now he decided to power down, going into rest mode to sleep alongside Sung.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm bad at naming stories, but it's what was in my head to name it when I started to write this in the first place. Hopefully its worded correctly. Thank you for reading!


End file.
